narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Akahime
Akahime ''(赤姫, Akahime) is a member of ''Sunagakure's Kazekage clan. Background Akahime's childhood, she was training with Gaara. Gaara noticed that Akahime wouldn't use her swords, and would just start kicking the target or put the swords away and punch it. Other classmates noticed too. They would think she was dumb for not fighting with her Swords. None of them made fun of Akahime tho, because Akahime was a daughter of the Kage. Personality Akahime is a clear-headed, caring, calm girl. She thinks logicly on everthing, she would wait until there is a opening to attack and even when she's not on a mission. Akahime is friendly to people, but if they talk down about the Suna Village, she gets mad and will want to fight them but stops herself, telling herself that they're not worth it. She takes great pride, being a ninja from Suna. Like her father, she has the desire to protect someone, Akahime's protective of her father. At the Chūnin Exams when Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki start attacking the stadium, Akahime was beside Gaara while he was helping the other Kage defend the spectators and get them to safety. And when Gaara returns from rescuing Naruto Uzumaki, Akahime was standing by her teammates, and broke-out into tears running and hugging her father and asking if he was okay. Appearance Akahime has fair skin, brown eye's, and medium length red hair, darker then Gaara's, that is pulled over to the left side with a clip to hold her bangs. Akahime has small eyebrows, like her mother. Akahime also seems to have more of her mothers face then Gaara's. Akahime wears a trench coat like her father but has it short-sleeved and the length is shorter with it opened in the front, with a white Sunagakure symbol on the back. Akahime has her forehead protector as waist belt and her back pouch on the back of it. Akahime wears black, open figered gloves and closed-toes boots. Akahime also has a brown dress under the trench coat and dark gray leggings. Inside of her back pouch, she has a small, wooden gourd with a small amount of white sand, the she only uses for the Third Eye. Abilities Akahime is a not the strongest kunoichi in Sunagakure, but she is very observant. Unlike her father, Akahime uses taijutsu very well. Many Shinobi from the Sand Village use weapons, but Akahime use taijutsu more then using her weapons. She uses swords in the Manga, but in the Boruto: Naruto the Movie she doesn't have a noticable weapon on her. Chakra and Physical Prowess Akahime shows a some what high level of agility when fighting two ninjas from Kirigakure in the 2nd Round in the Chūnin Exams, and defeating them. Akahime was told that she had a large amount of chakra, like her father, but don't seem to use that much of it while fighting. Ninjutsu Before becoming a genin, Gaara tought her the Third Eye, It increased her observant eyes. Akahime can use sand like her father but chooses to fight using Taijutsu. (Or with a swords in the Manga) Epilogue Akahime was training with Gaara. After a hour of training, Gaara told Akahime that wasn't using her swords, and that her was kicking or punching her target. In class, other classmates noticed it too. They would think she was dumb for not fighting with her Swords. None of them made fun of Akahime tho, because Akahime was a daughter of the Kage. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Durning the Chūnin Exams, Akahime and her team where in the 2nd Round, Akahime was the only one who left to get a flag. She defeted two ninjas from Kirigahure, but she was defeted by the last member. Later her teams flag was captured, eliminating them from the exam. She later was with her father for the final round. After Boruto cheated, Akahime asked why people like him cheated. Later when Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki start attacking the stadium, Akahime was beside Gaara while he was helping the other Kage defend the spectators and get them to safety. And when Gaara returns from rescuing Naruto Uzumaki from Momoshiki's Planet, Akahime was standing by her teammates, and broke-out into tears running and hugging her father and asking if he was okay. Gaara put his hand on her hand and said that he was fine. Training the White Sand Coming soon... Trivia *Akahime leiterally means "Red Princess" (赤姫). A name made up of two kanji characters. Aka meaning "red" and Hime meaning "princess". * Akahime's hobby is collecting different kinds of cacti and make jewelry. * Her favourite food is strawberry crepes. * Her least favourite food is anything with soy sauce. Quotes *( To Gaara about Boruto after he cheated) Dad, to be honest, I'm not sure why people cheat like this. There's no point to it. If you're smart you'll pass, and If you're dumb or impatient you'll end up getting caught and fail. Reference Akahime is my OC. ( WhatRHumanz & Sarkat-chan are both me :D) Aka is on my Deviant Art, Sarkat-chan. :3 Category:DRAFT